Naruto no kami
by ric hunter
Summary: The valley of the end goes wrong and Naruto dies but is brought back to life by Kami to bring justice, peace, and balance to the world!
1. the fight

**Naruto no Kami**

by : Ric hunter

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. ( If only =] )

Just so you know this is my first story so be nice go easy on me please thanks.

I was a normal day of the week for any citizen of Konohagakure villagers buying, and selling goods, talking and playing in the streets. Ninjas flying over roof tops leaving on missions and going to train, but for some ninjas this day would change there life's. This was the day of Sasuke's deflection from Konoha. The day were Naruto and Sasuke fight using the most deadly techniques they know. This is were our story starts at the end of this fight.

"I'm sorry Naruto" said Sasuke as he started the seals for his final Chidori. Naruto's Kyuubi influenced eyes hardened when he saw this and a tear fell from his eye and join the water beneath him. " I will save you" he said and extended his arm out and gathered his chakra into the palm of his hand and formed it into a spinning ball of red and blue chakra and with a cry of "Rasengan!" the two charged at each other. Naruto's chakra tails swiping in the wind created by his speed and Sasuke's wings stretched out as far as the could go. The two techniques his each other with such force that time slowed down and you could see a scratch form on Sasuke's forehead protector making him as a missing nin. Then time went back to normal and there was a giant explosion of color and heat.

From a mile away Kakashi felt the impact only increasing his fear that he might loose one of his students and silently he cursed him self for his stupidity and bias teaching of his students.

Sasuke stood over Naruto's body looking both sad and happy. Sad that he was leaving his friend and happy that he beat his rival and that he now could continue his path for power. Sasuke left his forehead protector off and ran from the seen of in to the dark of the forest.

There was a moment were Naruto was the ground bleeding and there was only the sound of birds chirping. The breaking the moment Kakashi burst threw the tree line stopping with Pukkun just behind him. Kakashi stopped looked around for Naruto and spotted him on the floor with an Healing Chidori scar and a newer looking one that was bleeding allot. Kakashi cursed the fact that he didn't learn any medical justu from Rin picked up Naruto and speed off toward Konoha faster than when he came if that was possible.

On the way back Kakashi stopped every few minutes to restart Naruto's heart. After every time he pumped more and more chakra into his legs to pickup his pace and about Twenty minutes of running he saw the gates of the village he smiled and picked up his pace and zoomed threw the gate startling the guards with his speed and continued to the hospital with the guards hot on his tail.

Several hours later, "so Kakashi will he be OK?" said Sakura. I don't know Sakura only time will tell. " right sorry she said." suddenly the door in front of them opened and a doctor came out with a sad look on his face. " I am sorry to tell you that Naruto is dead we tried as hard as we could but the wounds were to much." "I'm sorry for your loss" he said and walk away.

Kakashi looked stuned and Sakura kept saying no over and over again.

All of a sudden there was a bright light and a flash that blinded the two for a few seconds.

When they could see again to there surprise there was Naruto standing there with a grin on his face........... to be continued !


	2. how i died

**Naruto no Kami**

by : Ric hunter

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. ( If only =] )

Just so you know this is my first story so be nice go easy on me please thanks.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Kakashi yelled happy to see the boy alive. Naruto glanced at him and said "I need to talk to Jiriaya and Tsunade. He stared to walk away and pulled the open and stop turn and smiled and said "you coming or not?"

Kakashi smiled and caught up to him. Later in the Hokage's office the five were talking about the days incident and what happened in the valley so they could come up with a accurate account of what happened. So you used Rasengan on Sasuke!

Sakura yelled. Naruto looked at her " yes I did Sakura." "Sasuke was trying to kill me and force was necessary to defend myself." "Don't lie to Naruto you did it because I like him you were jealous and you tried to kill him Naruto didn't you !!" by this point she was yelling at Naruto. Naruto smiled a little and said " no Sakura thats not it he killed me" "lies" she yelled and slapped him as hard as she could an ran out of the building. Naruto held his cheek and turned to the three adults in the room. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"wait you said that Sasuke killed you in that fight. If he killed you then how are you talking to us now?" Naruto got a grin on his face and said to the three "thats what I want to talk about ..... is there a technique that can sound proof this room?"

Tsunade said yes there is with glee and yelled "Sound block no justu!" and the birds stopped chirping and the village fell quiet for the room. Tsunade said there no one but us can hear you but, us. Naruto looked around in amazement at the loss of sound in the room but, his attention was brought back be Jiriaya "so what did you need to tell us brat" with a smirk. Naruto looked at him with a glare.

"Today I died" Naruto said killing the happy mood. Everyone had a serious look on there face. Naruto continued "I died at the hand of my best friend but, that was not the bad part." everyone looked shocked at what he said "what do you mean that not the bad part" Jiriaya. Naruto continued to speak "as I said earlier during the fight I called on the Kyuubi's chakra" Jiriaya looked proud. "but something went wrong" he said. " the longer I took his chakra the more I lost control of my body and the more he gained" with this they all looked scared. "As Kakashi took me back to the village the Kyuubi force his chakra on me." Naruto looked at Kakashi " But as the Kyuubi forced more chakra into me it hurt me more and more it burn my blood and killed my cells." There was nothing anyone could do to save me. "but the moment before I died Kyuubi took control and we both died."

Then he smiled a big smile. " after that I woke up in a white room. I got up and looked around and went out side it was great I as in the clouds I could see all I was and all I forgot while I was live."

"I was looking around when suddenly a group of twelve guards picked me up and teleported me into a counsel chamber at one end there was a white chair and the other end a black chair on the left side of the room was white benches filled with white dressed clothing and the opposite on the right only the black side was empty.

Turns out this was the counsel chamber. They told me that I could come back to life because the Kyuubi got me killed and his soul was taken ." Anyway they told me that in a few weeks they will have a deal for me and they will call me back to talk. Wow said Tsunade nice story. Thanks.

To be continue

reviews to improve this story will be greatly appreciated thanks from Ric =]


	3. the deal

**Naruto no Kami**

by : Ric hunter

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. ( If only =] )

Just so you know this is my first story so be nice go easy on me please thanks.

* A few weeks later *

The heavenly counsel chamber was buzzing with chatter. Kami cleared her throat " shall we start ?" she said with a booming voice that silenced the chamber "good" she said with a smile "shall we get our guest?" answered with lots of nods she looked to her guards and nodded the twelve of them left after a quick bow.

* With Naruto *

Naruto was talking with Tsunade about his team "what do you mean team 7 being disbanded!?!" " well Naruto as you know Sasuke is not here" with that Naruto looked sad. "and Sakura is still cooling down from the deflection." So as I see it its for the best for the team to be disbanded for a while. Suddenly twelve guards appeared in the room with their weapons drawn. "Naruto your presence has been requested by Kami your going to have to come with us." Tsunade looked around the group she saw that they all wearied cloaks and seven of them had a elemental Kanji on there back and the corresponding color of the elements and the other five were wearing black with the Kanji of Kami on there backs. Then all but one left with Naruto and the last one spoke "don't worry about him we will bring him back in a day" he smiled and left too.

* In the counsel chamber *

Kami spoke "hello Naruto" Naruto looked around the room. There were more people in the room than last time now there were people siting on both sides of the room and at either end was what he assumed to be Kami sitting in a white chair and an unknown person sitting in the black seat. "Hello"said Naruto "So right down to business we have a deal for you." "The world you live in has become more and more corrupted we need some one to help us decorrupt your world." This is were you come in Naruto. Kami said with a smile. "We would like you to help us with this. We will train you for three years to become the guardian of justice and peace and one element of your choice." so what do you think she said with lots of excitement in her voice. Naruto thought about it and then thought about it again. He looked up and said "Okay I will do it." great! Said Kami. "We will start your training in five days first we need to get you geared up and have you sign some things." Can I tell my friends before we start? Yes you can. Then I accept! Naruto said. Cool lets get you geared and you can go."thank"

*In the Hokage's office a day later*

Tsunade was cursing her paper work when someone walked in her room she looked up and saw a person in a white and gold robe that seemed to move even tho there was no wind in the room. The person said hay to her she looked the person in the eye and relied who it was and smiled. "hay Naruto"

whats with the new gear? "well let me explain......... to be continued

please review =] thanks


End file.
